Fever Dreams
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A series of Lara/Sam drabbles, AU and otherwise. Taking prompt requests.
1. Chapter 1

Fever Dreams

AN: I own nothing in this story. Taking prompt requests as well for future chapters so let me know what you'd like to see. Please R&R.

For all the great mysteries she'd uncovered, all the supernatural she'd dealt with, and from this latest excruciating dig in a less well known section of the Middle East, Lara Croft was deserving of this two month vacation. The start of it had been just fine by Lara's estimation.

She'd lazed around a bit, caught up on the inane day-to-day minutiae going on around the little condo that was her current place of residence, and just basked in the presence of her Sam. The two months was her way of apologizing for failing to write, text, or Skype for days during the more grueling phases of the dig.

Then the fourth day of her vacation dawned.

"Good morning."

Whatever sickness was within her body transfigured the greeting into a wretched pair of words, Sam's hand going to her forehead a moment after hearing them.

"Morning Sweetie."

Lara groaned.

"Yeah, sounds like you've got a fever. But don't worry, I'll be your nurse."

Lara smiled a bit at that before a rough coughing fit escaped her lips. Sam propped her up with a few pillows tossed on the floor last night, grabbing a blanket from the living room soon after. Once she was certain Lara was snug and comfortable, Sam left to go get tea.

As Sam left, Lara's glazed eyes widened a bit. There, just above Sam's rear, was a poofy rabbit's tail, twitching to and fro. The survivor tried to call out, tried to open her lips, but the most she got to do was part her lips a bit, her sight going a bit hazy around the edges, the haze parting a tad like a curtain on a stage.

But she wasn't looking at the doorway to their bedroom or heard Sam's footsteps as she walked towards the kitchen.

All she could see was a black slab in front of her until she blinked.

Color erupted from that slab, writhing and twisting like vines on a tombstone, sound coming a moment later, Lara staring in silence at what played out in front of her.

/

Lara was small for a fully grown rabbit. Smaller than every rabbit she knew in the warren or really any rabbit she met. Her fur was a dirty brown, near the exact same shade as her eyes. Most other rabbits barely paid any attention to her aside from a treasured few after her parents' death four winters ago. There was Roth, the most experienced rabbit in the warren and a scout of the highest order. He was the one who first saw the potential in the tiny Lara. Under his tutelage she found a place to make her mark. She excelled at scouting, at vanishing without a sight, and Roth encouraged her where few others cared to learn her name.

Sam was the other part of Lara's life and where Lara was tiny, Sam was anything but. With powerful legs, a jump covering more ground than anyone else in the warren, and the fighting skills to back her frame up, Sam was someone the rest of the warren knew.

Almost as big as her frame was Sam's personality. Personable and energetic, Sam was able to move in and out of all the cliques. From the scouts to the gatherers, the large rabbit could be found at any of them, which made her constant friendship with Lara all the more valuable to the tiny scout.

"Are you ready Lara?" Sam asked, whiskers roving around a bit as she nuzzled Lara's fur. It was her way of getting the usually quiet rabbit to open up a tad more and it usually worked.

"Yes, Sam, for the tenth time, now stop slobbering all over me!"

"They're good luck kisses Lara! It's our first mission together, so let's go out there and make everyone know who you are!"

"Sam, it's just some berries less than a day's hop from the warren. Hardly the stuff legends are made of."

"Well I think it's still fun that we're going out together!"

"Yes, yes, I'm thrilled too, but don't go rushing headlong into a fight. Stay behind me until I give the all clear, got it?"

Sam nodded, thumping in time with her nods, Lara sighing at the sight before hopping on ahead.

Night had fallen by the time the first sentries spotted the large rabbit carrying the small figure on her back. The thump of her rapid stride soon followed, Sam racing towards the healer.

Lara's tiny form was coated in scars, Sam's wider frame sporting it's own fair share of damage, but nothing like the scout's.

"It's gonna be okay Sweetie, you're going to be just fine," Sam said.

Lara heard her fellow rabbit's voice on the edges of consciousness, replaying the scene in her head. Sam was bowled over by a badger, a swift slice cutting along her left thigh. Lara saw red, a harsh scream escaping her throat as she threw herself at the much larger creature. One of her paws found it's right eye even as it's teeth ripped a fairly large chunk of skin off her back. But the badger wasn't finished, a few more swipes driving deep into Lara's body before Sam finally managed to end the beast with a few well-aimed kicks. The last thing Lara saw clearly was her best friend's worried face.

"I'm...fine Sam..." The rabbit managed one of Sam's sloppy kisses for a second before writhing in pain, Sam holding her still.

"Don't move! I'll get you back home and you'll be just fine! Just stay awake, okay? Stay awake!"

The inviting fire in the healer's hut washes over Lara as she comes back to the present, her eyes opening to see Sam's floppy ears and worried expression.

"Made my mark," Lara managed to say in-between the healer's bitter herbs being sipped between her lips.

"Oh Lara," Sam sobbed, her face falling apart as tears started to rain down. "Lara..."

/

"Lara!"

Lara gaped a bit as she saw Sam standing before her, a warm mug of tea on a tray in her hands along with a glass of water and medicine.

"Sam...you're not a rabbit anymore..."

"Have some tea, Lara," Sam replied, deciding not to comment on her fiance's remark.

Lara nodded, taking a sip and sporting a goofy grin. "'Kay...thanks Sam...love ya..."

"Love you too, Lara, now get some sleep, I'll be right here."

Lara nodded again, drifting off as the lemon/cinnamon mix of the tea soothed the soreness from her throat, hoping that when she woke up it would be in a clearer state of mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bookworm's Fantasy

AN: Again, I own nothing. Suggested by AlphaGhost500, hope you enjoy it! Please R&R.

Lara sighed as she glanced at the alarm clock by her bed.

Eleven and if she knew Sam, which she did, it would be a good five hours before her best friend even thought of the word cab to take her home. Here they were, not 48 hours from the start of the trip to Yamatai, and the person providing the majority of the funding was out partying.

Lara made a point of glaring at the empty bed across the room from her own but soon started to feel drowsy. Yawning, Lara stopped glaring and just focused on the ceiling, anticipation whirling around in her brain like one of Rumi's disciples.

Yamatai.

Imagine if they actually found it.

Lara shivered a bit at the thought of finally making her mark in the world. But even that didn't last as sleep began to invade her thoughts, silencing the synapses of conscious thought as she started to drift.

Her last thought was of Sam, wondering, not for the first time, what she saw in the flash of neon and haze of sweaty bodies bopping along to the latest fad song.

A light snore erupts from her mouth as she turns a bit, body curling up a tad as her dreams become more vivid, nearly as solid as the floor of her flat.

The music washes over her, the cramped air, and the dark of the club soon following. The lasers are scattering like moonbeams here and there as bodies writhe around her. She should feel nervous, has always felt so when she was here in reality.

Or was this reality? This confidence she felt welling outwards feels real, putting purpose in her stride as she found a more open space on the floor and started dancing. That confident feeling increases and she moves like she had seen Sam move until she presses even beyond that, closing her eyes and moving to the beat.

Invincibility runs through her veins right now, no more insecurity, anticipation hanging from her by the barest of threads.

There's just one thing left that will make this moment immortal.

A light touch makes her open her eyes and she smirks at the woman before her.

It's Sam and she's looking at her like she's always wanted to be seen by her closest person. Not as a woman with her head buried in the sands of time or the esoteric cultures of the past, not as a best friend seeing past her seeming, but with raw desire.

Leaning into that touch, Lara moves forward. That confidence burns even brighter now and she's nearly drunk on it, beyond a doubt. But she's steady as she kisses Sam, as she dips her low for everyone in the club to see.

They don't matter, shades and mere solid stuff warrant not one iota of her intelligence.

Sam lets loose a light mewl as Lara gives her a moment to breathe. But she doesn't just want to dominate and lets herself back away, gives Sam the opening she needs to dip her low, steal her breath away.

The music fades, the darkness following as light sears solely on the two of them, Sam's fingers divesting Lara.

First it's her low-cut jean shorts, then the tank-top, then her bra, then all that's left between Lara's desire and Sam's digits is a single strip of plain white cloth.

Sam doesn't wait and removes it as swiftly as the rest.

Then the epidermis starts to peel off at Sam's touch, the viscera follow, more and more until Lara doesn't feel solid anymore.

She reaches out for Sam and the woman she loves unravels before her, becoming just what she is now.

A blink and Sam's so much more, pulling Lara in until there's nothing left.

Lara jolts awake, crying out Sam's name as liquid desire gushes, staining her sheets and covers.

And her clothes as a simple glance tells her.

Now alone in her bedroom, solid and real and aware of what she just did, Lara becomes what she is in this moment: a bookworm who just had a wet dream about her best friend.

A squeal escapes her lips as she sets to work removing the sheets and her clothes, tossing the ruined panties and other clothes into a plastic bag.

Never again, she promises herself.

/

Lara's sickly chuckle makes Sam feel her head.

"Rabbits again?"

Lara shakes her head. "Just an amusing incident. I'll tell you about it when I'm better."

"Alright, now can you eat?"

Lara nods and Sam darts off, the now world-famous tomb raider licking her lips at the sight of Sam's rear in those checkered boxers.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Going Home

AN: Once again I own nothing in this story.

Sam blinked, noting the neon glow of their alarm clock, looking over at Lara in the twilight of early morning. She was shivering, her body warm against Sam's own. Getting up, making sure to be as silent as possible, Sam got a washcloth from the bathroom, wetting it down and returning to Lara's side.

Gently placing it on Lara's forehead, Sam rubbed a hand along Lara's shoulder, moving closer until the shivering abated just a little.

"Sam," Lara murmured, obviously still asleep.

"I'm here Lara, just like I said I'd be."

Sam held on a tad tighter to her fiance, waiting until Lara was still, her breathing steadying.

Lara felt the hug through her haze, the colors solidifying again, forming another alien scene.

/

"This patient suffers under heavy delusions, Dr. Nishimura," the director motioned towards the cell of this newest patient Isabel Nishimura would be getting to know today. Recently transferred to this facility, Isabel believed she was already making a difference, even if it could only be measured by a few cases here and there of actually taking their medication instead of flushing it down toilets or spitting it back in her face.

"What's the patient's name?" Isabel asked, grabbing a chart by the door, flipping through as she absorbed her latest charge's history.

"Camilla Waller though she insists her name is Lara Croft."

"Disassociate Identity?"

"It's what your predecessor classed her as, though any attempts at communication with her birth-name or her recorded history has been met with silence."

"So she's not restrained then?"

"There's never been any need. She's cooperated with every instruction, save for her identity."

Isabel nodded, going over the facts of her newest patient before motioning for the director to observe her work as she enters the room.

Camilla had been traveling with her parents in their yacht when it had capsized, leading the then eighteen year old to be stranded on an island for five years before she was found raving about saving her best friend from cultists. The island was searched but no one else was found, no remains. Attempts at reintroducing her to society failed, and as no relations or friends turned up to claim her, she was consigned to the state and this facility.

One corner of the room houses a mirror and sink, the mirror shattered.

Isabel makes a note before turning to look at her patient.

The patient is sitting calmly on her bed, observant brown eyes taking in everything. A giddy, almost manic, smile is on her lips as soon as she looks into Isabel's face.

"Sam! Done hiding are we? I knew they were lying to me when they said you were dead!" Her voice is a tad rough, obviously not used that much and considering what the director told her it was no surprise.

"Have you been taking your medication?"

The patient nodded. "I've been a good woman, Sam. Just like you told me I was on the island, after I saved you, after you saved me. Are we going home now Sam?"

"Camilla, my name is Dr. Isabel Nishimura. I'm here to help you, not indulge your condition."

"Is this a new game Sam? Are we playing pretend now? You know I always win, so you'd better be in top form."

"Camilla, this isn't a game, this is your life. Don't you want to leave here?"

"But you're here now Sam. You can take me away, you can take me home, be everything I need to make my mark, just like you've always pushed me towards. Lara and Sam, against the world, remember? We made a pinky promise!"

Isabel turned to leave, progress obviously not on the agenda today, when she was pressed up against the wall. Isabel was vaguely aware of the alarm going off, the thud of the orderlies as they arrived to get Camilla off her, but then she feels a point against her throat.

The orderlies had stopped, as Isabel was removed from the wall, the patient holding her tight. The shard of glass was pressing harder against her throat.

"You found me Sam, just like you promised, but they won't let us leave. I won't let them hurt you again."

Isabel felt a harsh thrust and then nothing, every sensation removed as she stared up at the sobbing young woman she had just met.

"All my fault Sam. I'm not a good woman and no amount of your kisses or sweet-nothings can change that," the patient murmured.

The last thing Isabel Nishimura sees is her patient ending her life with a bloodied shard of glass.

/

Sam was pushed aside as Lara bolted up, breathing harshly, eyes roving wildly.

"Sam..."

"I'm right here Lara." Lara nodded, clinging to her tighter than Sam could ever recall save for their first reunion on Yamatai. After several moments, Sam broke apart a bit to look into Lara's eyes. "What was the dream about?"

Lara's breathing settled and she cupped Sam's face. "I lost you even though you weren't you and I wasn't me. I was mad and I...I killed you. You were my doctor and I wasn't Lara and-" here Lara broke off, chuckling weakly. "Is this really who you want with you for the rest of your days? A sick loon with fucked up dreams? I...I'm supposed to be the strong one and take care of you and here-"

Sam cut her off with a kiss.

Lara's eyes closed and she bit her lip after they parted, lingering on the notion that she could keep the taste of Sam forever on her lips with that one tiny nibble. Opening her eyes, she sent her best glare towards her lover.

"Now you'll get sick."

"In sickness and in health, remember? Though I guess we haven't said the words just yet. Besides, what's this about you being the strong one? Haven't you seen the guns I've been working on?" Here Sam did her best muscle pose, Lara laughing and lightly nudging Sam in the side. "Anyway, jokes aside, Lara we can both be strong and weak, but that's why we have each other. To be strong when one of us can't or to push one another, even if it's something we don't want to face. I've seen you at your worst just like you have with me. Did you leave me after that food truck burrito?"

"That was hardly your worst Sam, though my nose might differ and no, I didn't leave but you knew I wouldn't."

"Of course, just like you know deep down that I'm not going anywhere. Now get some sleep and I'll still be here when you wake up, ready to help."

"Bossy," Lara teased. Sam laughed and held her close.

"It just comes with being the strong one in the relationship," Sam replied.

Lara murmured something in reply but was soon back asleep, no dreams or odd scenes playing in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Change Of Plans

AN: Again I own nothing in this story. Still taking requests. Please R&R.

Lara woke up feeling better. Not fully, but strong enough to get out of bed at the very least and make her own tea, being as quiet as possible to give Sam her own rest. After the first few sips, Lara moved to the kitchen table, sitting down and tapping her fingers a bit.

As she did so, she caught sight of her engagement ring.

It was plain, looking more like a mere accessory than what it really represented.

Still, Lara refused to take it off when she was with Sam. Out in the field, on the mission, Sam kept it for her.

The memory came rushing back as the ring caught the light once more.

/

Their latest apartment wasn't the swankiest New York offered, but it was easily affordable and just as easily discarded when needed.

She knew Sam was upset as she removed her shirt in the bedroom, revealing the latest scar, still quite red but mostly healed.

Lara wasn't exactly the most attentive lover. The mission drove her, discovering relics, raiding tombs, even saving the world once or twice, Lara didn't see herself stopping.

But Sam was always there when she returned, patching her up, recording and archiving interviews days to weeks to even months after the fact, the latest discovery, the latest dark corners exposed, the adversaries inhabiting or seeking to use them falling in the face of the survivor; all of it witnessed and saved by a tiny camera.

She feels the sting as Sam applies some disinfectant to the scar.

"What was it this time?" Sam asked.

"Fifty meter drop after my line got severed."

More disinfectant, a gentle pat, and then Lara felt Sam's head press against her back, away from the wound.

"Do you know how many scars you have?" The question is watery, Lara feeling a few tears touch her back. Turning around slowly, she looked Sam in the eyes, wiping away what she could before hugging her tightly.

"No, I don't."

"Twenty nine," Sam replied. Her fingers trailed down to Lara's very first scar on her stomach, staring at it as she backed out of the embrace. "I used to truly hate myself for what you went through on Yamatai. I think a part of me always will regardless of what you say to reassure me. Now I hate that I can't be out there with you, that the best I can do is nurse you, hold you at night, give you money you don't need for your expeditions, be your archivist." Her eyes rose to meet Lara's then, the swirl of emotions Lara saw making her pause in retorting and just listen. "But you still come home to me, no matter how many scars you get, no matter the odds. You always smile at me when you come home and it makes me feel that what I do for you matters." Sam chuckled again, dry and a bit sad before she resumed. "It's selfish of me to ask this but...can you promise me you'll stop one day? That you'll stay, wherever we end up together? You've given me so much, you've lost so much because of me, but can I have this last promise? Can we...will you...Lara Croft, will you marry me?"

Where she had hidden the box Lara couldn't begin to tell but she definitely noticed the ring.

A plain silver band caught a sliver of Lara's reflection in the dim light of their bedroom.

Taking the ring out, Lara closed her fist around it, eyes shutting for a moment before opening them and staring at Sam.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't be with me up to this point. I hate myself for thinking that, but I know I'm not always around when you need me most. I get wrapped up in the mission, in making sure that what's hidden won't become what ends up being abused or the end of us all." Lara swallowed a bit, voice thick as she ran a few fingers across her first scar. "It's true I lost nearly everything on Yamatai. I gained a shattered body, a mad mission, and nightmares. But I didn't lose you." Lara smiled, opening up her hand and looking at the ring. "Now here you are proposing to me. I don't deserve you Sam. You've said more than once that I make the impossible possible, but I'm nothing without you. Whenever I'm out there I think about you. You get me through the pain and the despair, you make it all worth it. I promise I'll stop one day. I'll stay. I'll spend the rest of our life together reminding you you're everything that matters." Lara's words are giddy just before she pauses for a moment to place the ring on her finger. "Of course I'll marry you Sam."

Sam's a blubbery mess as she collides with Lara, kissing her deeply, grip only increasing the more time passed. Lara isn't much better as she returns the kiss, ignoring the slight bit of pain her twenty-ninth scar gives her as she lifts Sam up and soon has her on her back, completely divested.

"Of course I'll marry you," Lara murmured, eyes burning with desire as she starts to taste Sam on her tongue, ears ringing with Sam belting out her name a few minutes later.

/

"Three more months," Sam says, her voice drawing Lara back to the present, Sam's fingers rubbing along her own ring. "Obviously you're feeling better."

Lara nodded, motioning to the chair beside her. "When I'm through this flu, let's get married right away. If you still want to, of course."

Sam's smile causes the thirty four scars on Lara's body to tingle as a giddy rush starts to pulse through her, drawing Sam in closer and pressing their foreheads together, eyes locked.

"Of course I'll marry you," Sam whispered, Lara's own smile widening.


	5. Chapter 5

Mended

AN: I own nothing in this story. This chapter is for viento. Also, after this chapter, the drabbles will no longer be connected with the overall theme of Lara being sick and having odd visions in her head. They will just be oneshots of various prompts or ideas that tickle my fancy.

Alex West hadn't expected to receive the invitation, Lara saving his life notwithstanding. The invite also solved exactly why Lara hadn't acted on any of his advances outside of a few playful jokes. Still, he was glad to be here today, to witness some genuine happiness, to take a break from a job that was filled with shady types, bad pay, and blood.

Lara, waiting at the foot of the altar and dressed in quite the tuxedo, looked more frightened than any point Alex could recall during their associations together. A light chuckle escaped his lips but he understood jitters.

Soon enough though, he saw her relax and turned his attention away from his friend and towards the mysterious Samantha Nishimura being led by her father. Oh he knew of her, with that last name and the Yamatai reports, but to see her here, in the flesh, was almost more amusing than Lara's earlier expression.

Her gait was quite regal, far from the party girl he had read about or the businesswoman she had become in the seven years since Yamatai. The way her eyes were focused only on Lara, the pupils drawing back, her lips in a giddy, pleased grin Alex had seen on Lara's once after a successful find.

But the time to stare at Lara's bride ended as she made her way to the altar.

Sitting back, Alex observed.

/

Sam glowed.

At least, that's what Lara saw as her minutes-to-be wife made her way down the aisle. Gulping a tad as she drew closer, Lara did nothing to hide the tears welling up as she took Sam's hand from her father's. Sparing the man a nod and a glance that told him he was leaving her in good hands, Lara paid full attention to her most important person.

The priest's words flew by Lara's ears, missing the mark entirely as Lara just stared at Sam. No one spoke up during the traditional should anyone have objections phase, and then Lara actually paid attention as the man said it was time for the vows to be exchanged.

Returning her full attention to Sam, Lara spoke, her calm voice matching the serenity she felt inside, vanquishing the last of her wedding jitters.

"Sam, we've come so far since those girls at boarding school. I am so grateful to have you here with me today, happy and safe. You're my everything, and as your wife I'll ensure that your contentment always comes first. You've always been there for me and despite what you might think I'm not always there for you. I have a dangerous career, with unexpected hours, and I can't always be by your side. That you accept that and have done so since I first made my decision to not go home is one of the things that makes you the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. But you're more than just an admirable woman, Sam, you're the reason I'm able to get up in the morning and continue on. I know what I've dedicated myself towards hurts you. Which is why today I'm dedicating myself to you first. I promise to stay when the years have taken their toll, when I'm no longer as spry as I am now. You're my home Sam, and one I'll always go to, no matter what. I promise to be strong when you need me to be, to tell you when I'm weak, and to accept that that camera of yours will always be somewhere in our lives preserving the joy I swear myself to provide the rest of our days together."

Sam's expression makes Lara want to hug her, ceremony be damned, but she receives a strong squeeze a moment later, watery eyes locking with hers as Sam begins her vows.

"Lara, our future is going to be amazing. Even through the rough spots, even when you hog the blankets at night or bury your nose in a book until five in the morning. You're the reason I'm able to be here. You've made your mark, just like I knew you would. I want you to keep doing what you love, keep solving and saving the mysteries of the past. Because all of that, all the scars, all the sacrifices you've made and the losses you've endured, makes up the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I promise to remind you that you have a home now, no matter where it is, that I'll always be there for you, that your home will always be inviting and a safe place. Sweetie, I promise to make you see how beautiful, how caring, and how brilliant you really are for the rest of our lives."

The rings were exchanged next, the priest pronouncing them wife and wife, and Lara's lips were soon locked with Sam's, the crowd applauding and cameras snapping.

/

Lara twirled Sam around several times before bringing her in close for another kiss, arms holding tightly to her wife. She was so grateful to be over the flu as she broke apart a bit and allowed her wife to take the lead. Sam increased her speed in time with the music, which had switched to a more faster-paced song, Lara matching her as best she could.

Moving in close a few minutes later, Sam kissed along Lara's neck until her lips were ghosting along Lara's right ear.

"I can't wait to get you out of that tux. You can keep the tie on though."

"Not married for an hour yet and bossing me around already?"

Sam just winked at her before Lara resumed dancing as a slow song started.

"I'll keep the tie if you keep those blue panties of yours on till I say so."

"Whatever you want, Mrs. Croft."

"Well thank you for being so accommodating, Mrs. Croft," Lara replied as the song played on, idly wondering what type of Croft Sam would be in Roth's estimation.

As the song wound down, Lara saw Alex West approach, gently tapping Sam on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Sam nodded, though narrowed her eyes a bit. "Just have her back quick."

Alex nodded, smirking a bit as he watched Sam go drag Jonah out on the dance floor. Turning his attention to Lara, he gestured towards his own navy blue suit. "How do I look?"

"A tad dashing, though I don't think it's really you," Lara replied, leading as another song started.

"Only a tad? Well that's a relief, don't want to be too charming now, do I? Thanks for the invitation, by the way."

"Of course. Surprised you decided to come though, life-saving aside."

"I'm just here for the alcohol, though I must admit it's nice seeing you so happy Lara."

"Thanks Alex." He nodded and noticed her gaze following Sam's movements and smirked.

"Just don't fuck it up, okay? I don't want to find you on my couch crying into my good whiskey."

Lara's attention was now back on him. "Thanks but you needn't worry. I've got loads of people's couches ahead of you."

"I don't doubt it," Alex replied, ending the dance. "Now go back to your wife, have a good night and a great honeymoon."

But Lara was already in her wife's arms, leading Sam away from the dance floor and back towards their table.

/

"Mr. West seems to still have a crush on you," Sam observed two hours later.

Alex was the only other guest left and the two were about to depart themselves. He had vanished for a little while, only to reappear holding a martini in one hand and flirting with any single women he happened to spy.

"I wouldn't say that. He's just here as a thank you for saving his life. Besides, he's not my type."

"Is that so? Well then, what is your type?"

"If you must know, then I suppose I'll tell you. I prefer short film-nuts with a penchant for shopping and topping me in bed."

"You only have three inches on me!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you're short, now let's get out of here. The limo's waiting."

Sam nodded, trailing a few steps behind to ogle Lara's rear in those pants.

/

Alex West's phone gave two chirps before he answered, tone cold and with a British accent.

"Bond."

He smirked as he heard the word unsanctioned.

"I was just ensuring a painless wedding for an old friend, M. Yes, it was Croft. No, she doesn't know who I really am. A two man team, easily dealt with. No ties to any known criminal element. Just a few punks wanting to make a name for themselves."

M went on.

"Because of how easily I dealt with them. No training, the safety wasn't even off one of their guns. Yes, if I feel like she or her wife are in danger and I'm available to help."

Bond's eyebrow twitched. "Then reopen the bloody case. We're both aware about what Croft gets herself involved in. National security should be an easy enough reason."

M hung up and Bond observed the empty room.

It had been fun playing Alex West again but there was another mission soon.

The faint sound of the newlywed's limo came to his ears and Bond found himself wishing the pair all the happiness he himself was denied.


End file.
